How the Princess of Thieves should have ended
by Luna4
Summary: I bring you a better ending then the one that was on tv................................


Princess of Theives  
(how it should have ended)  
  
  
ok this is my first fanfic so be nice! This is from a movie that came on ABC on night, no big thing, but I thought it was  
kinda interesting, except it was one of those movies that just did not end well. (even though it was most likely based on  
a true story) still this is how it REALLY should have ended.Yes I have recieved MANY complaints to put this in paragraphs   
so I finally Found some free time and got down to it............................   
  
  
  
  
Gwyn sat staring off at the land, while she thought of Philip II, the rightful heir to the throne, the man she served while  
he fought for his crown, and the man she would serve to defend it, but he was also the man she fell completly in love with,  
much a suprise to herself. She was dressed regally in a, slightly tight, white gown with her hair,decorated with a gold head  
band of flowers, resting on her head for Phillip's coronation, and she was slightly suprised, yet also excited when suddenly  
he spoke to her from behind her.When she looked at him her heart skipped a beat, and unknown to her so did his. He never   
wanted her to not want him and never wanted to not need her, he needed a way for her to always be with him, if he married  
her he would lose his throne, so he made her promise to srve him the way her father (Robin Hood) served his father  
(Richard the Lionheart) she sweared and watched his corronation with pride and joy, she had helped put the right man on the   
throne instead of Prince John ruling England.   
  
Over the years thier love never faded and secretly Phillip was going to arrange it so he would marry Gwyn, either to  
change the law( for it was pretty silly marring for money and titles instead of love) or give her land ,titles , and money  
for her to be noble enough for him to marry. One day , nearly five years after Phillips coronation Gwyn recieved a royal  
invitation, her hands shook just thinking about Phillip, she slowly opened it up to read:  
Dear friend,  
It is my most humble wish that you join me at my palace tonight, and please wear something amazing (as you always  
seem to anyhow) for me.....  
your King Phillip II  
  
She stood in near shock, what could he want, why is she supposed to be dressed nice. Then she realized she had nothing  
really "amazing" since she still lived her normal life, though she did have a large sum of money that Phillip had  
"supposedly " rewarded her with. She took enough that would pay for an "amazing" gown and adornments and her small but   
powerful dagger incase some fool would actually rob the daughter of Robin Hood. After the afternoon was spent short with   
her shopping she returned home to make ready. As she called for a carriage since she would not be riding in this for fear   
that she would be disheveled before even seeing Phillip.She seemed to float up the stairs into the castle and guards had to  
look twice to realize that she was a trusted friend.As it happened Philliped planned to make her Lady Gwyn tonight and wed   
her within a few months, so nobility crowded the halls when Phillip did spot Gwyn he was so "amazed" that he could scarcley   
believe this was his hero and lover.She saw his stare and blushed while she walked towards him. As she reached five feet   
before him she stopped and as custom curtsyed, " Your higness" she spoke softly and smiled as she raised back up and looked  
into his beautiful eyes.  
" My lady, you must have recieved my invitation for you DO look "amazing". Phillip replied as he reached for her  
hand and kissed it gently.  
"Atention everyone!" silence filled the room the minute he spoke. "I have asked you all here for a very special honor. Yes  
there has been someone that helped us long ago, alright maybe not that long ago, but without her,"  
At this word Gwyn became very nervous and there was no hiding it.   
"I would not be here, Prince John would have been King and I would still be in France."  
"booooooo" was the reaction from the courtiers.   
"Gwyn, only daughter of Robin of Locksley, kneel before your King!"  
Still in shock she slowly dropped to her knees and bowed her head before him  
" I now declare you Lady Gwyn of Locksley!" cheering rang around the room she stood and smiled at Phillip as he smiled back,  
and took her hand drawing her closer " Stay late I must talk to you in private". As he pulled away from her he smiled and   
she became worried and nervous about what he must talk to her about.   
The party ran on with dancing, feasting, and gossiping.When everyone finally left Gwyn stayed on the other side of the room  
from Phillip, and he stared at her as he walked over, when he was sure no one was watching he swooped her up in his arms and   
kissed her passionetly. " I have been wanting that all night." he whispered in her ear giving her chills. " Gwyn I wanted to  
talk to you about us....." before he could continue she said "I thought we had this discussion about five years ago...."   
then he interupted her   
" that was diferrent, you weren't noble then." knowing he had a point she held her tounge and waited for him to do what he   
had to do. He got on his knee and took her hand "Gwyn, I know now I wanted to this ever since I tackled you to the ground   
because I thought you were some boy trying to steal my horse," they both chuckled at that fond memory of their meeting   
" then I realized you were a beautiful women trying to steal my horse, but you stole my heart instead. Gwyn will you be my  
Queen?" She was shocked although she knew he would try this someday. She thought of how much she DID want this, and how much  
she wanted to be with him more, but she did enjoy riding her horse to fight those who would mean harm to her King and all of  
England.   
"Alright, but only one one condition." she spoke so softly she didn't hear her reply but he must have heard her   
"What?"   
She replied with more strength this time " Only if I can still be as free as I have been these past five years." He  
considered it and knew his advisors would want the queen to have bodyguards with her every second, and how she would not   
enjoy it but he would help her with that because he knew how well she could take care of herself. " Alright, but you do   
realize you will have bodyguards some of the time just not all of the time, you may be pretty skillful with your bow but not   
ALWAYS with your brain" he lovingly joked at her. " I remeber hearing of an incident when you thought you could defend  
yourself against nearly twenty castle guards, and ended up having to surrendure and be rescued by your father."  
" Ohhh, alright then I will help my poor little boy rule his kingdom" she joked back and they shared a kiss to seal thier   
agreement and she didn't notice untill ten minutes later he had placed and engagement ring on her finger.   
  
Review Story ( be a responsible reader and write a review)   
Title: How Princess of Thieves should have ended   
Name:   
Email: (optional)   
Review:   
  
  
  
  



End file.
